


A New Ally, I'd Wager

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gambling, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Male Friendship, Mentioned Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: Luxord has only recently arrived in Organization XIII, and he seeks to find his bearings through information. And the best way to arrange that is with reckless gambling, he's found. Xigbar was hopeless, so he turns to Xaldin instead as third in rank and finds he got more than he hoped for.
Kudos: 6





	A New Ally, I'd Wager

After he'd emerged from his comatose-esque state, Luxord tried his luck with poker against the second member of the Organization several times. Of course, they were both cheating, though Luxord still won more often than not... But Xigbar was simply not good for his debts.

The scarred Number II offered neither munny nor precious information about the secretive group Luxord found himself in. Only cheeky grins and partial might-be-truths. So Luxord simply stepped down a rung. Before him now sat Xaldin in a rare moment in the castle, not on some world seeking leverage for their shared cult. If Xaldin was aware he was being manipulated by "Lord" Xemnas, he had an excellent poker face. Everything he did, he carried out with the resolution and fervor of a true believer.

"It can still go either way," he commented, breaking up the typical near-complete silence of their games. To Luxord's surprise, he got a smirk in return this time.

More fascinating still, he did not cheat even once. Three games had transpired already and all with fair play. Considering that Xaldin had proven himself willing to sink to any low in service of the Organization, Luxord certainly wasn't expecting morality of him. Not even among so-called allies.

"And here Xigbar told me you were a dirty cheat," he answered, or maybe mocked was the more fitting term.

Luxord chuckled at the mental image of how Xigbar, of all people, might call someone 'a dirty cheat'. "And did he catch fire on the spot?"

"Not yet," he scoffed, and was that a smile? Be still his nonexistent heart, the man did know how to have fun after all.

They ended the game in silence, Xaldin leaving his payment behind for having lost—or rather, upon recounting, Luxord realized it was only half this time. He glanced up to Number III with an inquisitive smirk.

"When's the next game?" Ah. The implication was he would get the remainder then, was it? Luxord sat back and nodded amicably.

"Next week, same time. Invite who you like." He lied in that he had no plans for a next game until he was asked. But for his very first companion here, shall he say, it was well worth the small deception.


End file.
